


Haunted Houses and Sleepy Bois

by krispykreeper



Series: DSMP but they're theatre kids [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Gen, halloween special babeyyy, im fighting the burnout, its a drabble dont judge, no beta we die like l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykreeper/pseuds/krispykreeper
Summary: SBI in a haunted house, what will they do?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: DSMP but they're theatre kids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 261





	Haunted Houses and Sleepy Bois

**Author's Note:**

> heyo kids feeding time

“Guess who just scored the entire drama club a free pass to the haunted house in the Halloween fair!” Bad said as he and Skeppy waltzed into Phil’s coffee shop.

Eret scoffs, “Are you sure you scored it instead of just having Skeppy steal it?”

“Hey, just because I have a past of petty theft, doesn’t mean I steal everything I see,” the person in question replies, going around handing tickets to every member, “Besides, me and the dream team got a job there. We bought these for half off as an outing for the DSMP,”

“Sure, when do you want us to go?” Tubbo says as he comes down from upstairs, sipping a box of apple juice and handing one to Tommy.

“Well, we were planning for the 29th so tomorrow?” Bad states, showing his phone’s calendar which displays “Haunted House w DSMP (?)”.

“Ah, can’t do that sorry, me and Eret, Niki and Tubbo are pumpkin carving tomorrow. Maybe next year?” Fundy sighs.

“Same, stage crew and DT are on for decorations, sorry Bad.” Sapnap pipes up, sipping his coffee.

“Oh, alright,” Bad says as he begins to collect the formerly handed out tickets.

“Well, how about SBI coming over there for the test run?” Phil questions from behind the counter.

Skeppy perks up at that information, “Sure! Be there after school, we work at Wonderplace!”

* * *

Phil shuffled in line, not because he was nervous no, but because there was this huge line in front of him and he really needed something to do. Tommy was pointing and laughing at the cheesy decorations while Techno hung out to the side of Wilbur, grumbling about schedules and exams.

The line moved and the four siblings were finally going into the haunted house. 

“Finally,” the eldest said as they approached the house.

The house was about what you’d expect from a haunted mansion, dark and the entrance to the building only lit up by glow-in-the-dark tape the staff members bought from their local dollar store.

Tommy leads the group as the strong man he claims to be only to be jumped by a costumed zombie to the right of him. He stumbled backwards and raised his arms in self defence, Techno just rolled his eyes and shrugged, Wilbur laughed and waved to the ghoul while Phil pulled Tommy with him. Suddenly, a man wielding a chainsaw leaped up from behind a curtain and chased the four siblings into the next room.

The walls were narrow and tight, which caused the four to have to crowd together. Phil made the four siblings hold onto each other until they got into the next room. Unfortunately the narrow room was filled with strobe lights, causing Phil to let go of Techno because he was covering his eyes. He opened them and started to panic, “Guys, Techno’s gone!”

“Relax, I’m sure the Blade ran to the exit,” Wilbur assured his older brother, which wasn’t very calming with the way the brunette was frantically looking for the pink-haired man.

As they were looking for their brother, Tommy felt a tap on his shoulder, “Uh, guys? Is there something behind me?” he said. The three remaining Sleepy Bois turned in unison to find a large figure wielding an bloodied axe waiting for them. Tommy screeched and hollered, Wilbur clinged onto the younger while Phil went into defensive dad mode or “Dadza Mode” as the DSMP called him. He was literal seconds away from drop-kicking that poor motherfucker before-

“Woah, calm down, Phil it’s just Skeppy.” Techno comes up behind him, stifling a laugh at his scared shitless brother.

Axe-wielder was indeed Skeppy as the figure lifted up his mask and shrieked, “Cutting it a bit close there Techno, I thought Phil was about to “Dadza Mode” me!”

Phil blushed, a bit embarrassed he was about to deck one of his brother’s friends and one of his kids he was supervising, that would’ve made an awkward conversation.

"Brushing past that, you four should get moving, my boss is going to have my head if I keep you guys here any longer." Skeppy says, motioning the four to the exit.

As the group made their way back into the world, Tommy grinned, “That was so fucking cool!”

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE ILL WRITE LONGER PIECES PLS


End file.
